


I Can't Imagine Losing You

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Tumblr prompt from mymilkshakeavenue:Could you write a Kimallura fic where they reunite after a big battle and one of them got hurt so the other looks after them a bit? Thanks!!
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I Can't Imagine Losing You

Kima slowly picked herself up off of the rock that she had just been flung into. Her ribs were cracked and she could feel the sting of a welt forming on her back, but she still managed to force herself back up onto her feet. 

This fight hadn’t been going their way since the very beginning. A simple trip to the beach with Allura and Drake had turned into an all out fight to the death with an aboleth that had been living far closer to shore than any large sea creature ought to. 

With a pained breath, Kima turned around to see another whip-like tentacle shooting out in her direction. She didn’t have the energy to even attempt to duck out of the way and instead closed her eyes and braced herself for another hit. A few seconds passed and by some miracle, that hit never came. Kima opened her eyes to see Allura, lying still and sinking slowly in the water a few feet in front of her with a fresh tentacle welt growing across her face and down her neck. The world around Kima slowed and fury raged through her halfling form. Her grip tightened around her great sword and she moved toward the aboleth with more speed than she would have ever thought possible. The holy symbol around her neck began to glow as she approached and spread into her sword as she plunged the blade deep into the eye of the monster. She felt divine energy coursing through her veins as she twisted the blade with all of her might. Kima felt the creature go limp around her and quickly withdrew her blade. She sheathed her sword before spinning around and starting to search the nearby water for Allura. The taller woman had sunk another ten feet in the time it had taken Kima to slay the creature and by the time Kima got to her, her skin had grown paler to almost the point of translucency. Kima picked her up bridal style and began kicking her way back up to the surface, barely managing to feed Allura a healing potion as she went. 

When they finally reached the surface, Kima glanced down at Allura to take better stock of her injuries. What she thought had only been a welt mark had broken Allura’s skin and was now tinged with black and it appeared that Allura’s veins were beginning to darken as well. 

Kima called out for Drake who had just made his way to the shore. He turned around, and though he had definitely seen better days, didn’t look too worse for wear.

He watched as Kima carried Allura up onto the sand. “My gods, what happened to her?” 

“That monster knocked her out and I don’t think she had enough left in her to resist the poison or whatever the hell it was trying to take us out with.” 

“Have you tried…” 

Drake was cut off as Allura began to convulse in Kima’s arms. Kima set Allura down and fell to her knees beside her. Allura stopped seizing a few seconds later and Kima began a thorough, albeit shaky medical assessment only to find what she already knew. The tentacle that had struck Allura was coated in something that her body couldn’t fight, and despite just having been healed, she was once again unconscious and nearing death.

Kima put her hands on Allura’s shoulders and tried to pump some of her meager healing magic into her friend. She felt the divine energy leave her fingers, but it appeared to evaporate the second it came into contact with Allura’s skin. They watched in horror as Allura’s breathing slowed and became more ragged. 

“Dammit, dammit! She’s getting worse by the second Drake. I don’t know what to do.” Kima’s voice was hoarse and shaky as she desperately tried to come up with a solution. 

Kima kept one hand on Allura and brought the other up to clutch her holy symbol. As she closed her eyes and began a silent prayer. She had only managed to come up with a few words before she felt the tide rush up behind her and engulf herself, Allura and Drake. 

Her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward to pull Allura out of the waves but stopped when she felt Drake’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Wait.” He pointed toward Allura.

Kima watched as the darkness in Allura’s veins began to fade. It did not disappear completely, but for the time being the disease seemed to slow. 

“Okay, water helps, good to know. Now, how the hells do we save her?” 

“You are the healer, do you have anything else that could help her now? More of that touching hands energy?” 

“It’s lay on hands Drake and I already tried that.” The response was meant to be snarky, but didn’t land in the way she intended as her voice cracked throughout it.

“Being in the water seems to help, maybe it will work better now than it did before?” 

Kima shot him a glare. 

“We don’t have any other options right now. You are the only chance she has left Kima.” 

Kima looked down at Allura’s still form and felt a knot form in the back of her throat. With one more glance back at Drake, she reached out and brushed a few strands of hair out of Allura’s face before cupping her cheek gently and allowing the remainder of her Platinum Dragon given magic flow into the taller woman. This time, instead of evaporating, the radiant energy seeped into Allura and began to run up her darkened veins and into her wound. 

Kima didn’t dare to even breath as she watched as the veins slowly return to normal and Allura began to breathe more evenly. She did not wake up, but the disease appeared to have run its course.

Kima gently stroked Allura’s cheek with her calloused thumb. “Allie? Can you hear me?” 

There was no response, but Allura’s breathes remained steady and the Kima could see the color slowly returning to her face. 

Kima pulled her gaze away from Allura and glanced over at Drake, a silent question going unspoken between them. 

“I think she will be alright, just needs to sleep it off. Come on, I’ll make us a fire.” Drake set off toward the shore. 

Kima wrapped Allura up tightly and slowly began to follow, keeping a close eye on the steady rise and fall of Allura’s chest, afraid that it would stop at any second. 

By the time Kima caught up to Drake, he had already laid out Allura’s bedroll and was starting to build a pile of wood for a fire. Kima went to set Allura down, but caught herself when she saw a few drops of water from Allura’s soaked dress drip onto the fabric. 

“Shit, Drake?” 

Drake gave her a nod and began to move his hands in a very familiar motion. A gust of warm and cleansing wind blew over both Kima and Allura and took all of the lingering water with it. 

Kima returned his nod and set Allura down as gently as her exhausted form would allow. After covering her in a blanket Kima settled down in the sand beside Allura with her sword in her lap. She’d be damned if she let anything else try and hurt Allura today after what she’d just been through.   
***   
She lost track of just how long she sat there, only vaguely registering that Drake came over to point to bring her some food. It ended up going untouched next to her and Drake made sure to keep his distance after that. 

Their whole party had all taken their fair share of beatings over the years, but Kima could not recall a single time when it had taken any of them this long to wake up after being healed. This thought went round and round in her head as the bright afternoon sunlight grew softer and turned into twilight around her. 

Sitting still for this long had never been Kima’s strong suit, and after a few hours of sitting vigil, she set her sword to the side and began to rebraid Allura’s hair. The taller woman always kept her braids in pristine condition, and Kima felt inclined to fix them for before she eventually woke up. 

She was just finishing off the final braid when she felt Allura shift. Kima dropped the piece of hair she was working with and moved so that she was kneeling next to Allura again.   
She was met with a pair of tired blue eyes looking up at her. 

“Hey Allie, how’re you feeling?” 

Allura gave her a weak smile and tried to sit up, but didn’t get far before Kima’s strong hands were behind her, helping her up. 

“Mm I am not dead and floating face down in the ocean, so I would say I am doing quite well for the circumstances.” The comment was intended to lighten the mood, but Kima was still watching her intently. 

Allura lifted her hand up toward Kima and cupped the side of her face. “I am alright darling.” 

Kima turned into her touch and Allura felt a tear drip into her palm. “You almost weren’t.” Kima clenched her jaw and fought to keep more tears from falling. 

Allura could feel Kima start to tremble under her touch. Instead of trying to discuss the matter further, Allura moved her hand down to take Kima’s. After a moment’s hesitation, she gave the hand a gentle tug. Kima was quite familiar with the movement and its intent and resigned herself to lying with her head in Allura’s lap. Allura’s hands found their way into Kima’s hair and she began to undo the intricate braids that she had created herself just that morning. 

This was a sort of ritual that they had developed over the years. It served as a bit of a reset for them both. Kima always ran hot and at times it was hard for her to control her emotions, both good and bad. Over time Allura had learned that the best way to help was to give Kima time to her calm down and collect herself. They would then either discuss what was bothering Kima, or move onto something else. Luckily, this was one of the times that Kima wanted to share what she was thinking.

Her voice came in a hoarse whisper. “You saved me and I turned right around and almost let you die.” 

Allura did not respond, just continued to run her fingers through Kima’s hair. 

“That monster knocked you out and pumped you full of this… this disease. I tried to heal you but you just kept getting worse.” Despite her best efforts, Kima couldn’t keep her tears at bay any longer and they started to run down her face. 

She sat up out of Allura’s lap and stood with her back facing Allura before wiping angrily at her face. “You almost died in my arms, Allie.” 

Allura sat still, watching Kima and waiting for her next move. 

“I know that these things happen, more often for people like us than most. I know that, I’ve lived it. It’s just,” Kima took a deep breath and turned back around to face Allura. “I’ve never had it happen to someone like you, someone that I… love.” 

Allura broke her silence as Kima finished. “I love you too Kima.” 

Kima’s face softened. “Well that makes this a whole hells of a lot less awkward.”

“Indeed, it does.” Allura said with a smile. 

A few seconds of comfortable silence sat between them before Allura spoke again. “Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come over here so I can kiss you?” 

A smile pulled at the corner of Kima’s lips. “You move quite fast there Allie.” 

Allura rolled her eyes. “We have been sleeping together for months Kima.” 

“Be quiet, Drake doesn’t need to know that.” 

“And I certainly wish I didn’t.” Drake chimed in from his seat a few yards away. 

The girls shared a laugh and then focused back on each other. “I know that today took a toll on you, are you going to be alright?” Allura asked, her voice much quieter this time. 

Kima finally closed the gap between them and cupped the sides of Allura’s cheeks. “I’m not going to lie to you Allie, it’s going to take a moment or two, but I’ll get there. Just do me a favor, please try to stay out of the line of fire? I know it’s not something you can do all the time but…” 

The rest of the sentence was cut off when Allura’s lips came up to meet Kima’s. The kiss was soft and quick, but it was all Kima needed to finally relax. 

Allura pulled away just enough so that she could rest her forehead against Kima’s. “I will try my best.” 

Kima smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it. If you did, please leave a comment and a kudos. If you've got prompts or just feel like saying hi, you can find me on tumblr @rosewilliams1736


End file.
